


you made my heart beat again

by 4419



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Soonyoung found comfort in Mingyu, with the help of his lovely child.





	you made my heart beat again

**Author's Note:**

> or Prompt #2: Soonyoung enrolls his son in preschool and meets his teacher, Mingyu. He never thought falling in love would be so easy.
> 
> inspired by lee hi's my star for the title && seventeen's 20 as (kind of) an inspiration for the story c:
> 
> unbeta'd because im so busy i didnt have time to check up on this until last night ;;; 
> 
> enjoy! ♡

The alarm clock rings like it some kind of wake up call autoplaying each morning. There's the sound of the construction workers' laughters and bulldozers scraping lands, metals dangling thirty feet, or more, above the ground. They're building another apartment building across from theirs. It's never easy to wake up in a busy city.

It is a blessing, though, to wake up early in the morning knowing that you're about to take your five year old son to his first day of school. It makes you think, it makes you wonder, how you were able to handle such an energetic ball of sunshine. For Soonyoung, it's not easy. It's never easy doing things on your own. Especially if that thing is taking care of your child with the absence of his mother.

No one saw it coming, and Soonyoung's relieved that him and his son managed to survive the accident. Woojin, his son, was just six months old when the terrifying moment happened. The couple were on their way to buy baby products for their new born. It was all new for them, they didn't know anyone in the new city whom they could leave Woojin with, so they brought him with them.

After buying so much stuff, they decided to call it a day and just order take out when they get home. The couple were all smiles as Woojin sleeps soundly in the arms of her mother. They got inside the car, it was a smooth ride, for a while. Without warning, the inevitable happens.

When Soonyoung woke up, he's surrounded by white. White walls, white furnitures, machines, and he's wearing a white hospital gown. He didn't believe the news at first because who would want to believe that the person they love is now gone.

Every time. Every single time Soonyoung wakes up in his big king sized bed, he remembers the day everything changed. Woojin doesn't remember the accident, he was as innocent as a budding flower. Soonyoung tells him that Mommy is in a good place now, away from danger and pain, whenever Woojin asks him what happened to his mother.

 _You never gave me a guide on how to take care of a healthy and hyper little boy_ , Soonyoung jokingly said to no one. Thinking of the girl he loves and misses.

He has to make it up to her somehow. So he stands up, stretching his limbs to wake them up. It's a new day, and he should really wake Woojin up because if he doesn't wake up on time, then they're both gonna be late.

 

"What are we having for breakfast, dad?" Woojin ask, sitting proudly on the stool. Soonyoung assessed that Woojin is definitely old enough to get out of the high chair. He's getting taller by the day as well.

"What else? The best food I cook." Soonyoung chirps, raising his voice a little higher as if he's excited of something.

He hears Woojin sigh jokingly, "But you can only make scramble eggs." Soonyoung hears his child reply. He looks back at Woojin and pouts, "Hey don't bring down your old man like that. I'm trying my best here!" Soonyoung whines earning a loud and uncontrollable laugh from Woojin.

"You know I love your cooking dad! It's the best!" Woojin shouts at the top of his lungs, which is very loud at eight in the morning, and it slightly made Soonyoung hiss. He's not mad, it's just that Woojin is never quiet. He's used to it, but, still. It's too loud. Soonyoung smiles smugly as Woojin gives him a thumbs up.

 

  
The two joke around and laugh a lot as Soonyoung tells stories about uncle Seokmin's work misfits and uncle Seungkwan getting scolded by his boss because he eats too much and focus too little on the work at hand.

 

  
After breakfast, they bathe. Soonyoung making sure Woojin is squeaky clean and fresh for his first day in school. Soon after, Soonyoung takes a quick bath as well, making sure he shave and brush his teeth well. Don't want his boss to think he's slacking off again.

 

Soonyoung straightened his jacket as he got out of his room. He sees Woojin slinging his backpack on his own and it takes him back to his childhood. Come to think of it, Woojin looks more like him than his mom.

 

They took the bus, as always. Soonyoung doesn't really have the time to buy a car or has enough money to buy a brand new one. His old one was never used again, didn't had the energy to fix it after the accident. It gives him bad memories. He sometimes bring Woojin to work when things are a bit light. Soonyoung also teaches dance classes in his spare time, which is rare. It's been a while since he's seen the dance studio.

  
The two hopped off once the bus stops. A few more walks until they reach the main gate of the school. Woojin leaps happily, leading the walk. Soonyoung smiles brightly seeing how ecstatic the his son is for his first day in school. After a few turns, they reach the main gate. A friendly young lady assisted them until they reach the lobby.

The school consists of a pre and primary school. The pre-school side is on the left, the receptionist says. Soonyoung thanks the lady and grabs Woojin's hand making sure to hold him tight so he won't get lost.

  
There are a couple of doors leading to different classes. Soonyoung remembered the class Woojin was supposed to be in. It's Pink. The class name is Pink. Soonyoung realizes later that the classes are named after colors.

 

Woojin tugs him by the hem of his jacket and Soonyoung looks down curiously. "Yes, Woojin?" Soonyoung questions, eyeing his son worriedly. His worries disappeared though, when he sees Woojin smiling, his few set of teeth visible. Soonyoung gladly smiles back before standing up straight to knock on the door.

  
"Hello," A guy with a soft, inviting voice welcome them. Opening the door wide for the two of them to see what's going on inside the classroom. "welcome to Pink class!" He smiles at Soonyoung.

"Hello, this is my son, Woojin, and I believe he belongs to this class?" Soonyoung politely replies and the guy nods.

"Ah, yes, Kwon Woojin? He's in my class." The guy, Woojin's teacher, confirms. "And I'm Kim Mingyu, I will be handling this class."

"Nice to meet you, Mingyu ssi." Soonyoung hands out his hand for a handshake, Mingyu takes it and shakes it lightly before chuckling. Soonyoung wonders what's so funny about handshakes.

"Just call me Mingyu please." He tells Soonyoung. _Ah, so are they like peers or something now?_

"I'm pretty sure I'm older." Soonyoung jokes but, means it a little. He also didn't notice that Woojin already ran inside to introduce himself to every single one of his classmates. Class won't start until nine thirty anyway.

"Yeah, but I saw in Woojin's profile that you're just a year older. I guess I can call you hyung?" Mingyu says, cheekily. Soonyoung mentally slaps himself as to why he's not stopping this conversation. Good thing a little girl's scream was heard from the back of the room that immediately grabbed Mingyu's attention.

Soonyoung looks inside to see what Woojin is doing, and not surprisingly he already made a couple of friends. Woojin sees his dad by the door and gives him a wide smile. Soonyoung mutters an _I have to go_ and Woojin nods, saying that his dad can go and he'll be a good boy.

He doesn't say good bye to Mingyu (because he doesn't have to) and quickly leaves after closing the door quietly. Soonyoung takes the bus again, knowing quite well that this is his first tardy in three years of working in this company. And he's not sure why he's totally okay with it.

  
*

  
Work was not so painful, as usual. It's never really hectic in their area. It's calmer in their department, and thank god. Soonyoung could hear shouting from across their office, but it's the usual 'didn't I tell you to print fifty not forty?' or 'the stocks are not enough, i told you to call the supplier last week!'. It's those unfortunate people who get bombarded by tasks they did not sign up for.

 

"How you keeping up?" Soonyoung hears Seungkwan's voice, and he's probably leaning on his desk where all his important files are stacked.

"Has it been tough on your side?" Seokmin adds, standing beside the photocopier.

"You guys, it's just school. Woojin is just going to school." Soonyoung assures them, still confused why the two sounded really sad.

"But we won't be able to see him in the office anymore!" Seungkwan wails, dramatically holding his hand out for Seokmin to hold, a few pieces of important papers dropping as they put out an awful acting.

"Our poor heart, our happiness, he's growing up!" Seokmin cries, sniffing audibly.

"Oh for crying out loud, why don't you just visit him in our house!" Soonyoung grumbles, looking back at the two, still having their own dramatic play beside him. No one in the office seems to care about their antics. It's like it happens everyday (which it does).

 

The two stopped whining and turned to look at Soonyoung. "Really? We can actually visit?" Seungkwan deadpans.

"Yes."

"In your house?"

"Of course, where else?"

"Are you Soonyoung? Or have you been replaced by a nicer version of him?"

Soonyoung sighs exasperatedly, glaring at the two of them. "I'm doing this so you two can shut up and leave me to work. I have a deadline." Seungkwan and Seokmin pout before walking over to their respective cubicle. Work is easy but dealing with your coworkers slash friends that are hashtag annoying, work becomes harder than Soonyoung would think.

 

It's almost lunch time and Soonyoung remembers that Woojin's dismissal time is 12:30. He quickly dials the school's main lobby to ask them if they can take care of Woojin first because he can't get off work until six.

 

"Hello yes, I'm Kwon Soonyoung, father of Woojin-" The receptionist asked him for Woojin class and teacher. "Class is Pink and his teacher is Kim Mingyu? Yes, thank you." The receptionist told him to hold the call because she's going to pass it to Woojin's teacher. After a few seconds, Soonyoung hears an already familiar voice answering him.

"Ah, yes, Mingyu. I'm sorry for the late favor,"

"Yes, sure, anything."

"I was wondering if you could take care of Woojin first until I get off work?"

"And when will that be?"

"Six pm—I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you about my work schedule. I'll make it up to you."

"No problem Soonyoung hyung, I will take good care of Woojin until you get out there."

"Thank you so much!"

"No worries, Woojin is a great kid."

Soonyoung thanks Mingyu again before hanging up and continuing his work. He knows it's very careless of him to forget about his and his son's schedule, and for trusting Woojin to someone he barely knows. Soonyoung hopes that his son is alright and he's going to treat him to ice cream this weekend as an apology for being a careless father. Soonyoung also didn't want to think about the fact that Mingyu called him hyung, when he seriously didn't agree to that.

 

"Who's Mingyu?" Soonyoung practically sensed Seungkwan and Seokmin's questioning looks. He sighs and plops down his head to the desk.

 

*

From: Unknown Number

_Hey! It's Kim Mingyu. Good thing you wrote your contact numbers on Woojin's notebook. I took Woojin home because the school closes at four. Don't worry he's safe! I'll text you my address._

_This is the address: xx st. xxxxx, xxxxx Have a safe trip! ♡_

  
Soonyoung received two messages from an unknown number who is actually Mingyu. He jot down the address as he turns off the monitor and double checks if the folders are in order. He grabs the jacket from the back of the chair and wears it.

"I'll go now, see you!" Soonyoung waves at his coworkers, walking hastily to the elevator.

 

  
He must've not checked the address well enough to know that it's the same building where they live. Mingyu's house is two floors down, but it's the same building. How come he never saw him around before? Soonyoung sweats, did he really gave me the right address? He felt hesitant so he immediately call Mingyu's number.

"Hello?"

"Am I right? It's building B?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"I'm in the lobby now. Where's Woojin?"

"Oh, he's just eating some pasta while watching spongebob."

Soonyoung sighs audibly before answering, "Okay, I'll be there in a few."

  
*

It turns out, Mingyu just moved in. A few weeks ago. He's not new to teaching but he's new to the area. "I've been teaching for three years now." Mingyu tells Soonyoung as he lead the older male to where Woojin is. He sees his son laughing dumbly at the tv screen, seated comfortably on the carpeted floor, and eating his shrimp pasta happily.

"Really? What made you decide to move here?" Soonyoung follows Mingyu's movement. He stop at the kitchen isle, grabbing a plate and a fork. "No, no. It's okay. I'll eat at home."

Mingyu looks at him sheepishly, "Are you sure? You seem really tired from work."

"It's alright, Mingyu. Thank you." Soonyoung smiles genuinely before turning towards Woojin. He puts his bag on the couch and sits beside his son. "Hey baby chick, it's time to go home."

"But dad," Woojin whines, and that has to be the longest 'dad' Soonyoung has heard from him.

"Woojin. You can watch that at home, we've caused enough trouble." Soonyoung said firmly. Woojin grumbled but complied nonetheless. He gestures Woojin to pack his things and tie his shoes.

 

"Thank you so much for taking care of Woojin. He must've been a lot of work. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Soonyoung bows apologetically earning an embarrassed chuckle from the younger male.

"No need to say sorry hyung. I'm glad I could help. And if you want, maybe, he can stay with me after school so you can just fetch him here?" Mingyu suggests.

"Oh, no. I don't want to bother—"

"Trust me, it's more than okay."

Soonyoung looks down on his work shoes as Woojin whines loudly, flailing his arms dramatically in the hallway. He surrenders and quickly looks at Mingyu, "Thank you, thank you is not enough."

Mingyu laughs, "I told you it's nothing, hyung."

  
*

  
The days went as usual, for them and for everyone. Soonyoung made sure to set the alarm a few minutes earlier than he usually does it, because he needs to send Woojin to school without arriving late on his job. The construction workers still chatters loudly for everyone to hear. The sun shines brightly above the grey city, and Soonyoung still dreams about the unforsaken memory.

 

It's a Friday and Soonyoung always made sure to go home early because it's father and son movie night. He proposed the idea just last year when Woojin started gaining an interest in watching. Now Soonyoung isn't really fond of watching movies or tv shows but he does want to spend some good amount of time with his only child.

He bids his coworkers good bye, missing out on the Friday night drinking like always. Seungkwan tells him to say hi to Woojin for him, Soonyoung chuckles and nod, "Will do." He adds before walking towards the elevator.

 

It's like an added thing in their routine now—Woojin staying at Mingyu's apartment, Soonyoung fetching him, but instead taking a few minutes of his time to talk to Mingyu about personal stuff as they gaze lovingly at Woojin who's watching cartoons at Mingyu's living room like it's his own place.

"So you cook?" Soonyoung starts. He's been dying to ask Mingyu the simple question ever since he saw Woojin eating the shrimp pasta fondly.

Mingyu turn his gaze from Woojin to Soonyoung on his side. "Yeah, I mean, if you live alone for four years might as well know how to cook for yourself." Mingyu answers.

Soonyoung tilts his head, still watching Woojin as he takes a bite of the taco, messily painting his face. "Well, I can cook, but the simple stuff you know...eggs, bacon, rice..."

He hears Mingyu laugh endearingly. Soonyoung looks at him with a confused brow. "Oh, uh, sorry. I just think it's cute, but have you ever thought of joining a cooking class?"

  
"No time for that, 'gyu." Soonyoung says, calling Mingyu by his nickname accidentally. Mingyu doesn't seem to mind so Soonyoung let it slide as well.

"Right, well, if you want I can teach you sometimes?" Mingyu smiles at him with sincerity. "If...you want. Since we're just a few floors away. Woojin seems like he's comfortable here so you can bring him with you as well. If that's okay?" Mingyu blabbers earning a wide smile from Soonyoung. The kind of smile that make his eyes disappear and make his nose scrunch a bit.

"Thank you, you're such a big help." Soonyoung replies. The big help part is not just some metaphor though. Mingyu is really tall, and you'd think someone like him would have lifeguard as a profession, but that's just Soonyoung's brain stereotyping. "Well, um, I think we have to go. Thank you for feeding Woojin, again.—Woojin, let's go!" He walks to where Woojin is seated on the couch. His plate messily laying on his lap.

"Movie night!!" Woojin cheers, face covered with cheese and a bit of dice meat.

"Okay, but first, go wash you face." Soonyoung instructs him, grabbing that plate from his son's lap, walking to the kitchen. Mingyu stands there, fondly watching the father and son interact.

"Movie night?" Mingyu asks, turning to Soonyoung who is washing the plate Woojin used.

"Hm? Oh yeah, every Friday is movie night." Soonyoung replies putting the plate on the drying rack and grabbing a tissue to dry his own hands. "Do you wanna join us?"

"I don't know if I should." Mingyu sing songs earning a small smile from Soonyoung. Mingyu is just one of those people that makes you smile no matter what they do, as proposed by Soonyoung's brain.

"Sure you _should._ Woojin likes you more than his own father." Soonyoung grumbles playfully. Mingyu laughs and nod in agreement followed by Woojin running excitedly towards the two of them.

"Movie night! Movie night!" Woojin chants, jumping up and down.

"Let's go you little dino. Teacher Mingyu will join us this time." Soonyoung announced just when Mingyu was grabbing his keys on the side shelf.

"Yes, is that alright Woojin ah?" Mingyu coos, smiling down at Woojin. The little boy nods happily, grabbing his teacher's hand making the two adults laugh.

 

  
Soonyoung prepares for the snack as Mingyu and Woojin chooses the film they are going to watch. "Is Moana good?" Soonyoung hears Woojin ask Mingyu innocently. He hears Mingyu's hum.

 

Placing the bowl of junk foods on the coffee table, Soonyoung plops down the end of the sofa while Mingyu sits on the other end. Woojin decided to sit on the carpeted floor where he's close to the bowl of snack. Soonyoung scoffs internally noticing how sly his son is.

The movie Mingyu and Woojin picked was Zootopia. It's Woojin's favorite movie. They've watched that five times already, making this time the sixth time. But Soonyoung's alright with it. It's a good movie. He hears Woojin gush and murmurs a few times. Mingyu asking questions about the film from time to time and Woojin answering it proudly. Soonyoung's sure Mingyu knows that answer and didn't even have to question it.

  
Forty minutes passed, Soonyoung hears snoring. Woojin's head is leaning on his legs, sleeping soundly. He looks over to Mingyu who is already staring at Woojin with so much affection in his eyes.

"I'll just bring his to his room." Soonyoung tells Mingyu quietly, carrying Woojin is his arms. He tucks the young boy in his bed and closes the door silently.

 

"He sleeps on time, I see." Mingyu starts when Soonyoung goes back to his seat.

"Yeah," Soonyoung paused looking at the half empty bowl of snacks Woojin managed to devour. "Do you want to finish the movie or?"

"It's fine. I've watched this far too many times." Mingyu answers laughing slightly.

"Oh, then, uh,"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, it's just...do you want to stay for a bit?" Soonyoung looks at him sheepishly, smiling at him lopsidedly.

"Sure. I want to talk more anyway. It's lonely in my place."

  
And they chat, for what it seems like thirty minutes but it's over three hours already. The movie was over hours ago, but the screen remains lit. Soonyoung told Mingyu about the accident and how he wanted to create a good life for Woojin. His job pays enough for the rent, electricity, school and food. Soonyoung also told Mingyu about his dancing. "I'm getting old so I need to stretch these limbs." He jokes. Adding how Woojin admires dancing as well and might have an interest in it as well.

"We'll have performances for the kids to join in the future, maybe he can showcase that." Mingyu tells him, sounding delighted every time the thought of his student fills his mind.

"You really love children, huh." Soonyoung looks at him, his eyes tender and affectionate.

"I do. I love them, that's why I chose this job. It's hard but it's worth it."

"That's nice to hear, Mingyu."

  
*

 

Bells are ringing, the streets are buzzing with Christmas songs. It's only the first day of December and everyone is already so busy for the holidays. Soonyoung's not an exception.

It's a Saturday, and it's possibly the only time he will have to buy gifts. Soonyoung made sure that Woojin knows nothing though. "Tell him I'm meeting uncle Seokmin and uncle Seungkwan today. Business stuff." He hurriedly tells Mingyu early in the morning as he gestures his son into the younger one's apartment. Mingyu, with his hair still sticking out on different angles questions him, "Why didn't you tell that yourself? What, you still made him believe in Santa?"

"Every kid has to have that in their childhood somehow. Now, please take care of him."

"Will do, chief."

 

 

Good thing he finishes early and had enough spare money to buy ingredients for apple pie. It's also a good thing he knows someone who can help him bake apple pie.

  
*

  
After the rush gift shopping during the weekend, Soonyoung took a day off work because of Woojin's class art exhibit. The school wanted the kids' families to get involve in their child's performance in school. The kids created artworks, although not as good as one would think (they're five year olds), it's a genuine thing to appreciate a child's hard work.

  
Woojin came in early just like any other day, the parents were expected to arrive before lunch time. Mingyu told him that, somehow, exhibit day is also some kind of family day. Lunch will be serve and families will gather together just like a picnic. "Sounds like the school really involves family." Soonyoung replies to Mingyu playfully after the younger mentions about the event.

"Well, I proposed the idea. I'm glad they took it." Mingyu smugly smiles at him. They both laugh, not knowing what else to discuss.

 

"Hey, you're here." Mingyu approaches Soonyoung as he enters Woojin's classroom. He looks around seeing Woojin eagerly showing the parents and other family members of his classmates what seems to be his art. "Woojin's very excited."

"Yep, I'm here. Called my boss, she's more than happy to give me a break." Soonyoung smiles, looking at Mingyu. "I'll...go. To Woojin." He points to where his son is.

"Yes, sure. Go on."

Soonyoung walks toward Woojin, hearing Mingyu welcome other parents just as excited as his students.

  
"Hey, buddy." Soonyoung ruffles Woojin's hair. It's getting long, Soonyoung observed.

"Dad! Look! I drew us!" Woojin jumps, and squeals, and points at the paper posted on the wall in front of them. Woojin drew him as a stick figure with a hat and a big necktie in green crayon. Woojin drew himself half as small as how he drew Soonyoung in blue crayon. There were clouds, doodled above them. "Who's that?" Soonyoung asked curiously.

"That's mommy watching us from heaven!" Woojin smiles at him.

"And this?" Soonyoung points at another stick figure next to Woojin in the drawing. It's drawn in yellow crayon, with a hat and two big circles are his face which looks like glasses.

"Teacher Mingyu! Because he's family now, right?" Woojin still happily explained. Soonyoung smiles, sincerely. Knowing that Mingyu is, kinda, like family. He does take care of Woojin (and Soonyoung) in whichever he can. And he's thankful. He's thankful that someone managed to accept the two of them even when he doesn't fully know their story.

"Now, dad! I'll show you Jihoon's drawing! It's cute." Woojin tugs on his coat and lead him to the other side of the room.

 

*

  
It's December 24th, and time flies too fast for Soonyoung to even remember, or recall, what their life was before Mingyu came in and made their life a little bit better. For him, at least, because someone is there to take care of Woojin when he's not around. In a much better and easier way, he's grateful and Soonyoung wants to gift Mingyu something.

Woojin is playing with his new toys, Soonyoung couldn't hide from him, while himself wraps the other gifts delicately inside his room. It's almost six, almost dinner. Everyone knows dinner in Christmas Eve doesn't stop until all food is gone. They prepare, and by they meaning him and Mingyu.

  
_"Since you're not coming home why don't you join us this Christmas?" Soonyoung caught Mingyu's attention when he was busy cleaning the plastic plates and cups that the families left after eating lunch. Soonyoung volunteered to help him, also Jihoon's, one of Woojin's friends, father._

_"Oh, Soonyoung hyung, please. I can't. It's supposed to be you know...a time with your family-"_

_"But you are family, did you see Woojin's drawing. He's going to be very happy when he finds out you're joining us this Christmas."_

 

A knock on the front door startled Soonyoung. He's almost done wrapping the final gift, so he called Woojin and asked him to open the door. Soonyoung's in his room but he knows that was Mingyu. Hearing Woojin laughs merrily, he knows it's his teacher's doing.

Soonyoung finally tapes the side of the last gift, putting it under the other gifts, and stacking them up. He grabs in with both hands, making sure he doesn't drop it and proceed to go to the living room.

"Careful there." He hears Mingyu tell him.

"I am." He answers, playfully. Soonyoung carefully placed the gifts beside the Christmas tree before turning to Mingyu. He could already smell the delicious foods. "Now, can we eat?" Soonyoung laughs, hearing Woojin's cheers. He comes closer go Woojin, kissing his child's forehead. Mingyu smiles as he watches Soonyoung give his warm love to his son.

  
The three of them turned the tv on, Christmas movies playing, as they gather around the dining table. Mingyu placing the foods on the plates one by one as Woojin watches with an open mouth. Soonyoung snickers, turning to look at Mingyu who's also trying not to laugh.

They played games, and tell stories, and got cozy eating cookies on the sofa after dinner. Woojin continues to play with his new toys as Soonyoung grabs the gift he intends to give to Mingyu.

"Here you go," Soonyoung placed the box on Mingyu's lap. "it's not much but it's the least I could do. A thank you, if you might say."

Mingyu looks at him in awe, they're silent for a second and only Woojin's _woosh_ and _swoosh_ can be heard. "Thank you? I should thank you, really. I don't get really emotional on a lot of things but whatever this is, I love it already." The younger exhale, letting out the breath he's been holding for a while.

Mingyu opens the box, Woojin is also silent as Soonyoung smiles expectantly as Mingyu. He opens it and, "It's a blender." Mingyu speaks.

"Yes, I told you it's not much-"

"But it's a must." Mingyu's smiling, wide. Wide enough that Soonyoung could actually see the one cute fang and he smiles too. "It's good to have a blender in the kitchen. You know I love cooking." Mingyu explains.

"Thank you for being a good friend, Mingyu." Soonyoung tells him before going back to watching whatever Christmas movie is on tv.

Mingyu sighs, turning to look at Soonyoung who's invested into watching the movie, "Yeah...friend."

 

*

  
After Christmas is New Year. There wasn't much that happened. Mingyu went home to celebrate with his family and told him he'll come back a day before school starts. It's weird, Soonyoung thinks, he feels empty. He doesn't get why either. So the whole week, before work begins again and school, for Woojin, starts, Soonyoung did what he always do normally. Wake up, take care of Woojin, eat, sleep.

  
Before he knows it it's February. January passed by quickly, because it's nothing special. Seungkwan begs to disagree. "Excuse me, are you forgetting that my birthday's in January?" Seungkwan stares at Soonyoung, playfully but deadly.

"Yes, I do."

"And you think it's not something special?"

"Are we really fighting over that?"

"No, no we're not." Seokmin interrupts, joining the two on the terrace with his warm cup of coffee. "But Valentine's day is soon. What are your plans?"

"Buy chocolates for myself." Seungkwan replies. "Like any sane person would do."

Seokmin sighs, rolling his eyes, and turning to the side to ask Soonyoung instead. "How about you, hyung?"

Soonyoung raised a brow, "Me? I don't know, work? I think that's a weekday so I think I'll...work."

The two sighed dramatically, flailing their arms around. "What about that Mingyu guy?!" Seungkwan grunts, staring intently at Soonyoung.

"Mingyu? Woojin's teacher? What about him?" Soonyoung questions, confusion written on his face.

"Never mind. You'll work. It's a weekday." Seokmin interrupts, obviously drained by his hyung's indifference.

 

  
Soonyoung was right, he won't be able to work on Valentine's day. He's sick.

 

Waking up on a bright, sunny day like in the movies is outstanding. A song will suddenly play, curtains are all rolled up and the sun is happily welcoming you for today. This time though, that was not the case for him.

Soonyoung wakes up with a headache. He tried standing up from bed to wake Woojin up but only resulted to him groaning and asking himself if he's going to die. He could feel tears streaming down his eyes uncontrollably. As he blinks, his vision became blurry.

"Mingyu," was the first thing he mumbled with his weak, almost strained voice. Soonyoung grabs his phone, hastily, on his bed side table and dials Mingyu's number.

  
"Hey, hyung-"

"I need your help."

 

  
After the brief call, Mingyu said he's almost ready to leave for work but good thing Soonyoung called him on time. A knock on their door was heard a minute after the call ended. Mingyu let himself in, because a normal person like Soonyoung would keep his spare keys under the mat. The younger immediately went to Soonyoung's room to look at what happened.

"You look-"

"Disgusting, I know."

"terrible."

"I get that a lot."

Mingyu shakes his head walking towards Soonyoung's head. He puts his hand on the older's forehead but suddenly pulled it away.

"You're really...hot." Mingyu breathes out, looking at him worriedly.

"Thank you 'gyu but I think I'm sick." Soonyoung snarkily answered, in his hoarse voice. It made Mingyu laugh but stood up and tell him to wait.

"I'll wake Woojin up."

Waking Woojin up while his dad is definitely really, truly sick is a wrong idea. "Woojin, sweetie, I'm okay. I'll get better soon." Soonyoung wipes Woojin's tears with his clammy palm. Woojin wails louder as Mingyu stands on the other side of the bed with a wet towel.

"Woojin, your dad is going to be alright." Mingyu assures the kid. Woojin sniffs and sniffs but his wailing stopped. Soonyoung turned to look at Mingyu telling him he could put the towel on his forehead.

"It's getting late, you two should go now." Soonyoung speaks to them, slower. His voice is almost gone, but he's trying.

"Are you sure? Is there someone who I can call and tell them to take care of you?" Mingyu unconsciously held Soonyoung's hand protectively causing the older to gasp with his sick voice.

"S-Seungkwan."

Mingyu called Seungkwan and told him his friend couldn't go to work, and if he could stay there to take care of him. Fortunately, Seungkwan agreed. Mingyu told him to get Soonyoung to the doctor before his fever gets worse.

Mingyu took care of Woojin as they wait for Seungkwan to come by. He prepared the uniform Soonyoung was able to iron last night, and cooked him his breakfast and food for school.

The two left as soon as Seungkwan knocked on the door. Mingyu carefully told Seungkwan what he should do. "Okay, I got it. Thank you Mingyu ssi."

"Please take good care of him."

  
*

  
The whole time Mingyu's at school, he couldn't stop thinking of what happened to Soonyoung. He wanted to call and check up on him but he knows he can't, and he has children to take care of. Woojin seems to feel much better than he does. Mingyu told them to create a Valentine's card for their parents and Woojin is happy, smiling at his work as he chats with his fellow classmates.

Mingyu sits there in front, on his desk, a few pieces of excess colored paper stacked on the side. He looks at it for a while before grabbing a red one, and grabbing a pen from his pen holder.

  
*

 

  
The bell rings, but Mingyu has to wait before all the parents have fetch their children then he could go—him and Woojin can go home and take care of Woojin's dad.

  
"Are you alright Mingyu ssi?" Mingyu looks up from the folded paper on his desk to a woman standing in front of his desk. Mingyu smiles at her, and she smiled back. "Yes Mrs. Park, I'm alright."

"Something must have been bothering you, but it's Valentine's day. It'll be over soon." The woman assures him with another calming smile.

"Thank you, Myungeun. Arin's over there." Mingyu didn't mean to be rude, but he thinks the way he spoke was a bit harsh. But before he could apologize, Myungeun is already heading with her daughter out the door.

  
"Teacher! Teacher Mingyu!" Woojin calls out. "We can go to dad now!"

 

  
The two stopped by a bakery to get snacks and a earl grey tea flavored cake. Woojin told him that Soonyoung is more of a tea person which results to him buying a cake (which Soonyoung might not be able to eat because he's sick but Mingyu's buying it anyway).

Woojin bought three chocolate milk, telling Mingyu it will make his dad feel better. Mingyu smiles at the little boy telling him, "When your dad finds out you're doing this for him, he'll get better."

  
*

  
They rode a bus and walk a little before reaching the apartment. Woojin id very eager to go home and see if his dad is alright. They enter Woojin and Soonyoung's apartment, both Mingyu and Woojin walking toward Soonyoung's room. As they enter, they found Seungkwan and Soonyoung looking at Seungkwan's phone and laughing at something.

"Dad! You're alright now!" Woojin runs to his father's side as Soonyoung laugh heavily, still recovering from the pain he felt that morning

Mingyu placed the box of cake and his things on top of the desk, walking over to Seungkwan. "What did the doctor said?"

"Well," Seungkwan paused, sighing heavily. "It wasn't great that his fatigue clash with a fever."

"That's bad."

"I heard you, lover boy." Seungkwan shakes his head, worriedly, not noticing Mingyu's strange look at him.

"What do you mean? About-"

"Whatever you say isn't going to stop me from believing that you like Soonyoung." Seungkwan raised a brow at him before looking at Soonyoung and Woojin, "I have to go, hyung. I'll see you next time Woojams!" He waves them goodbye as he holds the door open he looks at Mingyu cheekily and closes the door.

"You should get change Woojin, I'll take care of your dad." Woojin nods and leaves them to go to his room.

  
"Hey, had a rough day?" Soonyoung looks at him and smiles.

"I had a rough day? What about you? You've been working so hard these past few weeks that you get sick plus the result of you fatigue. You're pushing yourself too much, Soonyoung."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just...rest. I'll be here." Mingyu holds two folder papers in his hand and sit beside Soonyoung on the bed. "Woojin made this Valentine's card," Mingyu hands him the shiny pink paper. "And, I made this." He hands over the red paper to Soonyoung.

  
_To. Dad_  
_I love you! I hope my love will make you better!_  
_Love, the best son in the world!!!!! ♡_

Soonyoung laughs heartily as he looks at the scribbles and the cute drawings of flowers and heart on the piece of paper.

 

 _Dear Soonzzi,_  
_Happy Valentine's day!_  
_It's supposed to be a good day, full of happiness, but I hope you get better soon!_  
_Love, your friendly neighborhood Mingyu_

Soonyoung glares at Mingyu playfully when he saw how his name was written, but he still couldn't help but laugh. Mingyu smiles at the way Soonyoung laughs.

 

Seungkwan's words kept ringing on his mind.

He shakes his head involuntarily.

 

"What's up?" Soonyoung speaks out, his voice still hoarse.

"Ah, no. It's, uh, nothing." He smiles to assure Soonyoung.

The older looks at him in the eye, "Tell me the truth Mingyu. There's something bothering you."

Mingyu fidgets, his hands started getting clammy and he's getting cold sweat. Should he admit it? But Soonyoung has—had someone. Is this alright?

"What is it?"

"Okay," Mingyu exhales, letting out the heaviness in his heart. "Well, you see— I know— Listen,"

"I am listening."

"I've been meaning to ask you, if it's okay, that we should...you know, go out. Like a date, and stuff."

  
Soonyoung is smirking at him, and Mingyu wants nothing but to kiss it off his lips.

"I can't today, I'm kind of sick." Soonyoung jokes.

Mingyu laughs, breathily. "I know that, silly. I meant...maybe some time soon. When you get better?"

"Sure, why not. I've been meaning to ask you the same thing."

 

  
Woojin comes back to Soonyoung's room and joins them as they eat the cake and some bibimbap Mingyu bought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
**EPILOGUE.**

 

 

It's a one hot summer day, but Soonyoung doesn't even care, rather, he can't. His work never takes a break. It's always been like this. Even during summer, they had to work for eight hours. The only thing missing is his son, Woojin, roaming around the floor.

He used to always bring Woojin at work because he has to take care of him, and when there was no one for him to ask the favor of taking care of his son, he brings him here. Right now, it's a bit different. Mingyu's with them now.

  
_Woojin was ecstatic when they delivered the news to him. "Mom is going to be happy!" Woojin tells them after he got the news._

_Soonyoung looks at his son curiously, "Mommy would?"_

_"Yes, I'm sure mom wants you to be happy! And Teacher Mingyu appeared! Can I call you Appa? Appa Gyu?"_

_Mingyu laughs hugging both Soonyoung and Woojin in his arms, "Of course you can kiddo."_

  
Soonyoung reminisce that time and thinks, maybe Woojin is right. His wife would want him to be happy, and apart from Woojin, Mingyu makes him happy. Soonyoung thought he'd be the flower that never got to be watered but Mingyu found him and chose to water him and give him love. He thinks, maybe this is a new start, and he should embrace it.

 

  
"Dad!"

Soonyoung hears a familiar voice that made him go back to his senses. He sees Woojin running towards his desk. The little boy goes around and hugs his dad. Mingyu follows closely, holding a lunch box on his hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Soonyoung hugs Woojin tightly as Mingyu leans down to give him a peck on the lips.

"Well, Woojin wanted to make you lunch. So I helped him."

"Thank you, honey bunch." Soonyoung cups Woojin's face and kisses his forehead.

"Appa Gyu helped a lot too! Thanks Appa!"

"Anything for you kiddo." Mingyu smiles, ruffling Woojin's fluffy hair.

 

  
"Would you look at the happy family." Soonyoung hears Seokmin groan, jokingly.

"Here's an idea," Seungkwan interrupts. "How about let the happy family be happy and try making a move on my boss." He tells Seokmin suggestively. "Great idea Seungkwan, I wonder why your boss, Jihoon always scolds you. You don't deserve that!" Seungkwan adds, patting himself on the shoulder.

"What was that?" Jihoon walks out from his office as Mingyu and Soonyoung laughs at the scene in front of them.

  
"Well, we have to go. I know you're pretty busy today." Mingyu announces, gesturing at the pile of papers and folders next to Soonyoung's computer.

"See you." Soonyoung kisses Mingyu once more before the younger pulls Woojin out of the hug.

"We'll see you later. Take care! I love you!" Mingyu gives him a flying kiss and Soonyoung playfully catches it, putting it on his lips.

"I love you too, and love you Woojin!"

"Love you dad!"

 

As the two entered the elevator going to the lobby, Seungkwan walks over Soonyoung's cubicle,"Love disgust me." The younger dramatically says.

"Love will find you someday." Soonyoung says, staring lovingly at the elevator as it closes.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
